simongamer987fandomcom-20200215-history
Movie 5 - Drug's Life 2!
Movie #5 - Drug's Life 2! Movie #5 is the sequel to the critically ashamed Movie #3, "Drug's Life!". The roles of Liam and Daddy Longlegs are reprized by their respective actors. Plot The film begins with parallels to the previous movie, "Drug's Life!". Just as the previous movie began with Liam in his car, Drug's Life 2 begins with Daddy Longlegs in his own vehicle. Longlegs remarks on his life as of late. It's nearly been a month since he was hit by Liam's car, and things have been going downhill for him. He confides in the audience (or perhaps the cameraman) of his growing insecurities and frustrations due to what went down. Daddy Longlegs suddenly receives a phone call (just as Liam previously did) from his boyfriend, Jonny Swastikka. Swastikka demands that Daddy Longlegs purchase some marijuana for him. Longlegs laments, reminding him that those events were in his past and he is a reformed man. Jonny is having none of it, and threatens their relationship if he does not get what he desires. Fearing for the consequence, Daddy complies and is forced to call the only person he knows in town who can get what he needs - the former chump turned drug lord, Liam. Daddy Longlegs phones Liam, and the viewers are quickly caught up the scene. Liam has more confidence than ever, and is a successful dealer and playboy. Insulting Longlegs before answering the phone, the two share their first interaction in nearly a month. Daddy Longlegs apologizes for the previous events, and inquires as to how Liam has been. Liam gloats of his newfound lifestyle, before Longlegs inquires on what strains of marijuana he is currently selling. Liam demands that Daddy hurry it up, threatening to run him over again. After a successful business negotiation, Liam confirms the deal and begins the drive to meet with Daddy Longlegs. Feeling something is amiss, Liam is initially incredulous of Longlegs as he enters his vehicle. He immediately demands payment for his drugs, and Longlegs stalls. He has a dirty trick up his sleeve - the BBQ Dip. Placed into his hand, the BBQ Dip causes Liam to have a flashback. Scarred by an unknown previous event, the Dip is a painful reminder that spins him out of control and causes him to have a mental breakdown. He frantically flees the car, hyperventilating and in fight-or-flight. He begs Longlegs not to steal his car as he exits. Daddy Longlegs remarks that this was his plan all along, and that he proceeds to steal Liam's stash of drugs. He asserts his position of being on-top, and even goes so far as to tell the viewer/cameraman this. After Daddy Longlegs makes off with his loot, Liam quickly enters his car. Though self-conscious and accepting of his faults, Liam knows he must stick up for himself. Liam demands that Daddy return his drugs, however Daddy will not be reasoned with. Liam hits Daddy Longlegs with his car again, and the film comes to a dramatic close.